literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ebooks and where to find them
< Forum Category:Forum topics I have started a wiki on another wiki service and was planning on 'releasing' it on January 1st, 2008. I just discovered the wikia service and am considering moving my content here. I could either start a new wiki or join an existing one like Literawiki. While it is closely related to the content and intent of Literwiki it is somewhat specialized. I could easly use existing categories for some of my pages and start new categories-as needed-for others. I'd like your feedback on this rather than just dumping a bunch of content into your wiki which may not be the type of content you want. It is a wiki dedicated to online reading and reading ebooks/etexts with an electronic device: Sony Reader, Amazon Kindle, PDA, smartphone, et cetera. So far the largest portion of the content is the listing of where to find ebook and etexts. Other, less well developed content includes information on applications for reading ebooks and info on eBook Devices. The creation of Special Interest bookshelves and other projects are barely started. Joining an existing wiki would have both advantages and disadvantages for me that just about even out so I'm eager to hear whether or not you think it would help you or not. elusivecritter 16:26, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd wellcome any content on ebooks in this wiki. We don't have many regular editors but at least it's well patrolled and you wouldn't have to fear about undetected vandalism or apam. We also have lots of expirience with mediawki wikis in general. Anyway, if you decide to start a separate wiki leave us a link.--Rataube 18:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Links to relevant eBooks and on-line sources for digital and physical books seem very appropriate to me. ::Some articles about the tools for reading digital texts also seem appropriate, but large numbers of in-depth tool discussions might belong somewhere else. I'm not sure about that. ::I also think discussions about the advantages or disadvantages of different media - paper versus screen, print on request, illustrated, pop-up etc are appropriate. For instance, I recently had a friend tell me she prefers paperbooks because they are more comfortable to hold up when she reads in bed. ::Similarly, I would welcome discussions about bookstores, favorite reading locations and other things that affect our reading experiences, but if someone wanted to compile information about all bookstores, globally, that would probably belong in its own Wikia. ::I'm not sure exactly what you have in mind by Special Interest bookshelves, but one of the things we've tried to do here is make connections between different pieces of literature, like "if you liked this, try ___" sections. If this is another way to group similar literature or content by topic, I think that would be great! ::In summary, as you probably noticed, we already have some links to on-line literature sources and would welcome more links to specific works or authors as appropriate. Some discussion of media would also be good. If you do decide to create a separate wiki, please let us know or go ahead and add links to it, but it sounds to me like what you have in mind would fit well here. And the content would be richer with more contributors. :: -- CocoaZen 04:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC)